


Starry Night

by x3eloved



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3eloved/pseuds/x3eloved
Summary: Terra finds Namine drawing in the night





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#本日のテラさん](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490867) by 葉月. 



"Aren't you cold?"

She tilts her head, but not enough to look away from the night sky. "I guess not."

"You'll freeze."

"Oh." But it doesn't appear to concern her.

"So you're just going to stay here? and freeze?"

"I guess so." she says, clearly concentrated on what she's working on.

It's when the atmosphere begins to change, like the mountains had closed in around her that she wonders if she should have paid more attention.

...

"You know, it reminds me of you." he remarks after stealing a glance at her drawing.

Startled at the realization of how close they're sitting, she tenses up, finally taking the time to listen.

"The stars," he says in awe of the real thing, remembering the light that guided him, "they remind me of you."

Her face glows a bright pink as she scrambles to get back to drawing.

"Thank you.." she manages to say despite still being flustered, "I really do feel warm now."

He leans forward, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, you don't have to thank me." With his other hand, he points at the colours in the sky. "Because of you, I get to see the sunrise."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved the interaction between Terra and Namine in the Kingdom Hearts orchestra! Terra has intense big brother vibes and on the contrary, Namine has intense little sister vibes they would mesh so well together! They've already adopted each other in my mind xD


End file.
